One from the Heart
by WhoYouReallyAre
Summary: Based around Series 13 Duffy's marriage is falling apart quickly so who does she turn to? Chuffy fiction. Completed
1. Chapter 1

She had to admit at first the felt she'd made a massive mistake returning to Holby. The building was still there and little had changed in that respect but it didn't feel the same. The people had changed greatly, so much younger, and she didn't wish to admit it but she got the horrible feeling she was not welcome among them at first. She couldn't help but notice them staring and whispering. She knew they were judging her and feared greatly she wasn't been judged well. No doubt from her obvious close relationship with Charlie. It didn't help that they'd all seemed to noticed just how close they were at Charlie's wedding. But it didn't last long, thankfully. They seemed to finally accept she didn't get the job purely because she was close to the boss, something she was worried about herself. But she wasn't happy to have to prove herself worthy after all her experience in nursing. But things finally seemed to be looking up. Although things had changed greatly since she was last working in the department she finally felt happy in her work again. She only wished them same went for her home life. But you couldn't have it both ways. Life was never like that. At least not for her. Her marriage was anything but perfect and despite telling herself to move on his affair was still hurting her greatly. She'd hadn't let him touch her since his outburst about the miscarriage some weeks ago now. It simply hurt too much and she was well aware Megan was not happy in her decision to stay in the marriage. She knew what it was like growing up without a father in her life, despite the fact hers wasn't worth it, and she couldn't do that to her kids. Yes she had no problem when she was younger, she didn't really see the damage that could be done then. She felt she'd hadn't lost out not having a dad in her life so why should her son. Plus Peter had never met Andrew then, it caused less damage. But her cancer scare brought her to her senses. But now it was hurt so much more. She couldn't do that to them. She'd seen what divorce did to kids every day at work. It wasn't worth it. Also despite everything he'd done she couldn't take the kids away from Andrew. It would brake him and as much as she told herself she didn't, she still loved him.

As much as he told himself otherwise over the years, Holby just wasn't the same when Duffy left. He'd missed her company and sense. She was a fantastic nurse and her returning gave him a small piece of the old team he missed so desperately back. They'd both changed a lot since those days but he still missed them. Fighting a good fight against the government and anyone else that got in the way. Yes it was high stress but he had to admit he enjoyed the fight. Still work was safer now and he felt happier in the fact his patients were safer and he had better equipment to treat them. Life was just so much more complicated now. He was aware just how much Duffy was going through and once more she'd proved just how strong she was. He didn't know how she coped with it all. But despite Andrews one night stand he still remained strong in his belief that they needed each other right now. What stupid mistake Andrew had made in the past shouldn't stop him been there for his wife right now. But of course he didn't know the full truth. Either did Duffy.

He'd lost track how long it had been now. A long time, he knew that much. But the mass of guilt he once felt was quickly disappearing once more. He was well and truly back to his old ways. Of course he didn't see it like that. His wife wasn't interested. He was blind to the fact at just how much she was hurting. She'd ran back to bloody Charlie Fairhead. She didn't need him anymore. Not with saint Charlie on the scene again. Even with her sleeping in the spare bedroom most of the time he didn't see the truth. His mind wasn't even thinking about her. It did at first, he was worried about her. But he could only take her rejection so many times before he gave up caring. They were married in name only. Nothing more.

He was still lying in the bed, watching some TV show. But she blanks him. Almost as if she's in the room alone. He was used to it. Her long locks lay curled at her shoulders as she takes a pair of jeans and a boring colourless top out of her side of the wardrobe. Placing them over the dresser she didn't undress in front of him any more. It didn't feel right. Instead she sits in the chair and glances in the mirror. She could see him staring towards her but she remains silent as she twists her hair up for work.

"Another 12 hour shift? I thought you were off!"

"No I'm not off." She hadn't slept well, Megan wasn't well right now so she'd been up half the night with her. Now really wasn't the time for her to be nice to Andrew. She didn't have the temperament today.

"When are you working till then?"

"Just until 6. Your off aren't you?" Her voice was annoyed. She really couldn't be assed with this. Finishing her hair she quickly does her basic make-up.

" Well yes. But I had plans."

"Tough! Your daughter is ill. Cancel them!" Without finishing her make-up she grabs the bag along with her clothes before leaving the room. Leaving her husband grabbing for the house phone while muttering a few choice words about his wife. Bloody woman!


	2. Chapter 2

" _How's Megan today? Any better?" His eyes were attempting to focus on the mountain of paperwork in front of him as Duffy seemed to be doing her best to distract him. She passes him his coffee as she smiles at him before she perches herself on his desk, something she always found comfy._

" _She's seemed to be fine today. Still tired and not got her cheekiness back yet but she's getting there. Thanks. Now drink." She pushes the mug closer to him ,considering removing the paperwork from his view. "Before I remove your paperwork."_

" _Okay Okay! You win!" He finally relaxes in his seat and glances up towards her before taking a glad drink of his coffee. "You distract me far too much from paperwork you do."_

 _She grins in reply at first, fully intending on helping him with the paperwork later. "I know. Don't you just love having me back?" Winking she takes a drink of her own cup of coffee as he laughs, rolling his eyes, replying a bit too sarcastically. "Oh of course!" Play hitting him for his words she turns her head, pretending to huff._

" _Hey I'll go tell Eve I don't want that job if you don't shut your trap."_

" _Don't you dare! You told Andrew yet?" She appeared worried as she climbed off the desk and sat in the chair next to him, focussing on the mug in front of her._

" _No. Not yet."  
"You start next week Duffy!"_

" _I know! I'll tell him tonight." Adding in her head 'if he turns up before midnight.' "He already said I'd apply for the first job that came up here. But he made it clear he only wanted me to work part time at the very most."_

" _It's not up to him Duffy. You've every right to work."_

" _I know. Anyway give me some of that paperwork before you really get behind." Smiling he hands her a pile of the mountainous paperwork._

" _You'll regret saying that. I thought you were finished."_

" _I am. But you need help." Anything was better than going home to Andrew. The kids would be in bed anyway. She'd be alone with Andrew._

 _It was another three hours before she left to go home, a bit later than she had planned on but who cared? It was Charlie that reminded her just how late it was. Andrew was waiting for her by the time she'd walked home. Typical, the one time he bothered to finish work on time was the one time she stayed late. At least she'd rang to inform her mum she'd be late, she'd felt guilty but her mother had told her to stay as late as she needed too. Something she'd didn't say often and she didn't understand really why she was happy for her to be working but she took advantage of it regardless._

" _Your late home."  
"Makes a change fro you been late doesn't it?"_

" _You promised me you wouldn't get sucked back into working so much Lisa." She rolls her eyes, making sure he sees, before removing her coat and sitting on the chair at the other side of the room. She was grumpy and tired and her words came out before she thought about them._

" _You promised to love me till death do us part. You didn't." Outraged he jumps to his feet. How could she say that?!_

" _I DO love you!" She was cold, so bloody cold. She barely looked at him, just down at her feet._

" _Funny way of showing it."  
"Lisa please! I just don't want you overworking. I love you! I care about you!" Her eyes were still emotionless, careless as she got of the seat. Up close to him she looks up at him finally._

" _I don't care. No you don't. Your stuck. You just expected me to agree with every choice you made, never asked me. You_ _ **told**_ _me! You_ _ **told**_ _me about moving to London with you. Never asked._ _ **Told**_ _me about marriage. That is why I broke it off. I am my own person Andrew! I will_ _ **not**_ _be told! I've been offered a permanent job at Holby and I took it. I can make choices on my own too you know. Now just leave me alone!"_

" _It was what people did then Lisa! What was expected! You were pregnant of course I wanted to marry you! You what?!"_

" _It wasn't! Expected yes but not what as right! You didn't_ _ **want**_ _to. Not then! We barely knew each other! If you'd asked me, not told me, I might have thought otherwise. Yes you heard right. I'm going back to work. Properly and there isn't anything you can do about it!" With that she was out the room and half way up the stairs before he could react. Damn woman! Why on earth did he ever want to get married?_


	3. Chapter 3

" _Duffy! Phone!" He was stood at the bottom of the stairs, glaring up at her. Someone had wonderful timing._

" _Coming! Will be two seconds." She continued to brush her hair as she rushes down the twisting staircase._

" _Better hurry it's your precious work!" He didn't mean to snap at her, he was just still angry with her taking that job without talking to him about it. What happened to a marriage?_

" _Shut the hell up Andrew!"Grabbing the phone from his hold she glares strongly, horribly embarrassed that someone from work heard him speak like that."Sorry about that."_

 _She was bloody glad it was Charlie's voice at the other end of the phone, anyone else and she'd be terrified of the gossip starting about her marriage. The rumours about her friendship with Charlie had only just stopped, she didn't need any more starting up again. Worse they'd be true this time._

" _Sorry for calling so early. I'm guessing it's a bad time?"_

" _No. Not at all. Andrews just been an ass. What's up?"_

" _Guess you told him then?"_

" _Oh yeah! How did you guess? Is something up?"_

" _I need to come in as soon as possible. Chloe and Eve have called in sick and we're rushed off our feet here." Biting her bottom lip she had promised to go shopping with Andrew before her shift started and she didn't wish to make things worse. If that was possible._

" _Umm..." Just as she was about to refuse she noticed her husband grab his work jacket. "Two ticks Charlie." She places the phone on it's side before walking forward. "Where are you going?"_

" _Work. Been called in. big accident." Confused slightly she never heard the phone ring, she just nods. Not wanting to question him._

" _Okay...So have I." He grabs his briefcase before heading out the door, mumbling his answer._

" _So I gathered." She bites her tongue rather than biting his head off and reaches for the phone once more._

" _Charlie? Still there? I'll be in as soon as I can."_

" _Thank you Duffy! Sorry for disturbing you."_

" _No problem. See you soon. Bye." Now what was she going to do with the kids?_

 _Work hadn't called him in and to be truthful right now he didn't care if she believed him or not. His mind wasn't even thinking about been caught. Maybe that was the problem. He wasn't thinking at all. He didn't care anymore. If one day he did wake up the guilt would be unbearable and by then it would be too late._

 _She wasn't home until late and by then she was completely exhausted worse still as she opened the door it wasn't her husband that greeted her, but instead her mother in law. Where the hell was Andrew this time?_

" _Susan? Where is Andrew? I thought he'd be home."  
"No love. He called me, oh about six hours ago to look after the kids. Something about work. He's on his way back now though." Work? He left for work at the same time as she did! So he lied to her. Her mouth opens but nothing comes up, she didn't want Susan to know what was going on right now. Smiling instead she hangs up her coat._

" _Thanks Susan."  
"No problem. Busy shift?" Walking forward she moves the kids shoes out of her path, they were always dumping them._

" _Oh yes! Chaos. Did Andrew tell you I got a full time job in Holby A &E?"_

" _No he never. Congratulations love."_

" _Thanks. It feels strange to be back there again. But I love it."  
"Must hold a lot of memories."  
"Yes. Yes it does." Sitting down on the couch beside Susan it wasn't 30 seconds before Andrew opened the front door, smiling broadly. But she wasn't glad, she was angry. She'd had enough with his lies. She'd have been better off without him. If only she had a time machine to go tell herself what she knew now. But then this wasn't the man she married. Was it? Worse still it seemed like seconds before Susan was off and she was just alone with him. The kids were fast asleep by now. It was just them. He slips in beside her, one arm going to be placed around her back, but she violently jumps away._

" _No! Don't.!"_

" _What the hell is wrong now?"_

" _Where were you? Work? Or were you seeing someone else again? Don't lie to me Andrew!"_

" _I was at work! Of course I wasn't seeing anyone else!"_

" _Work? Then how come I've just finished a 12 hour shift and your mum said you called her six hours ago? Huh? They were at my mothers this morning. What happened?"_

" _Well I went in but it wasn't as busy as they made out it was. I left and picked up the kids but a while later they called me in again. Okay? I am not seeing anyone else! Believe me!"_

 _Shaking her head she stands up, heading out the door. "I wish I could Andrew."_


	4. Chapter 4

" _How about we go see the ducks?"_

" _Ducks? Dad! Ducks are boring!"  
"Not these ducks Pete. These are magic ducks! You've got watch them closely!" He may be struggling to sell the idea to his son but his young daughter was completely sold, her eyes opened wide with amazement as his son shook his head. _

" _Wow!"  
"Dad your so silly!"_

" _Am I? Oh well then. Come on shoes on."_

" _Why is mum not coming?" He attempts to keep the smile on his face for his sons sake, but the truth was Lisa hadn't spoken to him since the other night. The kids knew full well she had the day off, he knew they'd question why she wasn't coming.  
"She has a lot of paperwork to do Peter. She'll come next time."_

" _Okay I guess."_

" _Come on. Shoes on or all the ducks will have flown away."_

 _She was stood at the top of the twisting staircase, listening in. Sighing she flicks her hair out of her face and leans over the banister, feeling guilty for not been there with her kids and husband. But no matter how much she told herself her husband wasn't cheating on her, he loved her, she just couldn't trust him or bare to be with him. She was still just too hurt, it was too raw. She felt like a spare part in her own home, like she didn't belong here. The feeling to run away was powerful but thankfully not as powerful as the love she had for her kids. Nothing could beat that and that's what confirmed to herself that she could get through this. Somehow, some way. She just didn't know how right now. Straightening herself up she turns back into one of the bedrooms, her mind set on tidying up. It kept her occupied._

" _The kids know something isn't right Lisa. We need to sort this out." He continues forward and hands her the glass of white wine before sitting down himself._

" _It doesn't matter how many times you say that to me Andrew. I just need time. No matter what crap you come out with. Or what you do." She places the wine back on the table, untouched. Her husband sighs in frustration._

" _Is this really about the one night stand?" He waited for her outrage that came fast and furious._

" _Of course it is! What the hell else could it be about?"_

" _What I said to you about the miscarriage." Silence, she didn't want to go there. Her eyes fixed on her feet, trying not to cry already. Why did he bring that up?! "I really didn't mean it. You must know that. I was been an idiot." Still she didn't speak, she couldn't. Why must he go there?!_

" _Please Lisa. Answer me." She began to rise from her seat, ready to make a break for it but he was always quicker. Grabbing her by the arms he stops her in her tracks. He could see the tears in her eyes forming and it ached him to see such hurt in her eyes._

" _Don't Andrew! Don't!" She attempted to break free, pulling so hard to get away her wrist began to ache and bruise._

" _No! I'm sorry but I must. I didn't mean it. I don't want to hurt you. You must know that." She stops, turning to face him. Tears running down her cheeks._

" _I don't know that! What you said was true. You know it and I know it! If I hadn't been working so much maybe I wouldn't have collapsed. Don't you think I thought that from the moment I knew what was going on?! I just don't need you reminding me! Let me go!"  
"Lisa! Please listen to me. It wasn't you fault. Don't torture yourself about it. You need some proper time off. Not rushing back into a full time job."_

" _ **No**_ _! You don't understand! Work and the kids are the_ _ **only**_ _things keeping me going! I need people to need me. I need to be there._ _ **I need Holby**_ _!"_

 _Finally able to break free she rushes out the room to god knows where, leaving him alone in the room. He could do nothing but sigh._


	5. Chapter 5

_Weeks seemed to pass so quickly and she began very good at playing the happy wife at work, to friends and family. Always smiling and joking, appearing to everyone like nothing was wrong. She'd even managed to convince Charlie that her home life was fine. She was coming to terms with the miscarriage quite well at last and it helped no one knew. She didn't have to cope with people watching her in difficult situations. They hadn't a clue and she knew Charlie would have it in the back of his mind but he didn't bring it up. Knowing her well enough not to. But Andrew's one night stand was still there. Still hurting her more than she wanted it to. She didn't have the anger she did at first but she couldn't bring herself to trust him. He'd told her so many times he wasn't cheating on her, appeared to be so sorry about it all and rarely got angry at her for questioning him. Frustrated yes but not angry. She wanted to believe him so much but something held her back. Somewhere in her mind she heard a voice telling her not to. Don't get close to him again, don't open your heart to him. Don't let him hurt you again so soon. The more she came to terms with the miscarriage the worse she seemed to feel about his cheating. It was almost like the less she focussed on the miscarriage the more she focussed on her marriage. But it was no longer on her mind constantly even when she was at home. She had managed to find the strength to push it out her thoughts and focus on more important things. It was in the past. Wasn't it? Andrew however was still not happy about her job, not that he mentioned it often. But a look now and again let her know he'd rather she acted like a 'proper mum' and be home all day with the kids. Even after all this time together he still didn't understand her at all. Her job was apart of who she was and she didn't see why having kids should stop that._

 _Running her hands through her hair as she enters the living room she quickly glanced hoping to find her kids sitting watching television but no. Her luck had ran out, they were upstairs leaving her with Andrew. Not what she really wanted after a twelve hour shift. She sends him a soft smile, the one she always sent when she was been falsely nice. He knew it well and didn't return it as she sat in the armchair across the room. His arms were folded and his face stern, something was up. What the hell had she done now? Her face creases in concern._

" _What's wrong? Why am I getting that look?"He looked angry and for the life of her she couldn't think why._

" _I got a call from the school today?" She instantly moves forward her face turning from concerned to panic. Her mind running through every possibility._

" _What? What's wrong?" Oh now she's concerned. Bit too late now!_

" _They are concerned about Peter. He's getting bullied by older kids." Her face completely crumbles like he expected it to._

" _Oh god. Why didn't he tell us?"  
"I don't know. He's not the only one. The same kids are targeting a lot of younger ones."_

" _Like I said they know who it is so they are dealing with it. They just want us to watch him and us to be aware what's going on. They said he's been ever so quiet at school."  
"Oh god. The poor soul!" She was off the chair and sort of pacing around the room now, trying to take it in and decide what do. He didn't mean to but he just snapped, worried about his son and taking it out on the only person there. _

" _If you didn't work so much maybe he'd feel more secure. He would be more settled Lisa. He's hardly had a settled life has he? If you were home rather than working he wouldn't be such an easy victim!" For once there was no screaming like he expected, she was completely exhausted and feeling low enough already. Instead she glares at him, mutters a few colourful phrases, before swiftly leaving the room in bid for the spear bedroom. She'd had her fill of this!_


	6. Chapter 6

Silence was both a joy and curse right now. A joy in the sense she didn't have her husband hanging around her, it always meant he was working which right now was the biggest joy she got. Despite the fact she was 80% sure he wasn't at work at all but in some random sluts bed. Still he wasn't with her and that's all she wanted. Part of her hoped he'd leave. But would that make the pain any less? It was his cheating that caused her this. Maybe deep down she was still clinging onto the hope that he wasn't cheating again but really was working. She did cling onto the old memories of her husband. But was that even the same man anymore? But the silence was also a curse as she spent most of going through everything he'd said or what he was doing. She still couldn't admit she was struggling to cope at home, there were times after a long shift that she felt like crying at the thought of going back to that man. He'd done nothing but hurt her recently yet she stayed. She thought back to when they got married, she'd never been happier. He'd made endless promises in that charming way of his and she believed him. Part of her **still** believed him. He let her forget her reasons for finishing with him the first place. Let her forget her fears about who he truly was. She knew him better then than she did when she married him. But it took her too long to realise. It was like the changes happened so slowly she didn't notice. Then bang! Everything had changed. He wasn't the man she married anymore. Maybe she wasn't the woman he married anymore either. He didn't love her the way he used to. Did he really love her at all? No one would ever accuse Andrew of been unloving or anything but completely charming in the past. He'd fought for her, convinced her she could trust him and he would be a great father. But she was right the first time. He was just cruel and work obsessed. Yes he loved the kids, she'd never say he didn't. But sometimes she got the feeling he only married her for the image. A consultant or any respected doctor always looked better with a settled home life didn't they? The little wife at home looking after the two young kids made him look good. The one thing she never wanted for her children was just a weekend dad but they wearn't even getting that. Maybe Andrew was right, in some sense anyway. If Peter had a settled home life he wouldn't be since an easy victim but it wasn't her he needed more it was his father. Andrew had never been there for him. Not really. He was always a friend rather than a parent. Choosing to opt out when it really came down to it. It would be easier to cope alone than fight with him to get him to be there for his kids. There were times, getting closer together by the day, where she felt strong enough to just take the kids and walk out the door but then, almost like he knew, he'd say something to the kids and she'd see that look of complete love in their eyes and her courage would melt away. Attempting to shake herself from her thoughts she begins to circle their bedroom, picking up his laundry that he'd carelessly flung around the room. She had to move on, for the kids sake she just had to.

It was sometime later before she managed to put on all the washing, the kids came home around not long later around the same time as Andrew, having both been at sleepovers and as usual chaos erupted. It didn't help that as she tried to support Peter in his homework and keep Megan entertained, whilst Andrew was busy doing paperwork, that work phoned for her. Charlie would pick that hour where Andrew didn't want to be disturbed to phone. Of course he'd spent the rest of the day moaning at her about work butting in on their lives. Not mentioning the fact that he'd barely said two works to the kids thanks to his own work load. She didn't even know why Charlie phoned, she wasn't given the option to chat to him. God knows what Andrew said to him but it wouldn't of been polite. She knew that much. Guilt for the way he must of spoke to Charlie didn't even cross her mind she was too mad at Andrew for everything else to even consider it. Thinking all this through once more was **not** helping her calm down. She begins to furiously shove the clothes in the washing machine before stopping at one of Andrews shirts. There was a folded piece of paper in his front pocket, she knew better than to throw it in without checking it wasn't important. He was terrible for placing important paperwork and such in that pocket. As she unfolds it her eyes notice and unfamiliar scroll. It was letter to Andrew but she'd never noticed this handwriting before, all his paperwork was typed. All work letters were typed in all. Who was this? Quickly scanning the letter, telling herself she shouldn't at the same time, it didn't take long to realise who had written this. It wasn't just anyone. The words told her that. It was a love letter from that slag he'd had a supposed "One night stand" with. Her chest tightens as tears threaten to fall, she screws the letter up into a ball, stopping reading it before she sees the name. She didn't want to know that. It hurt enough without knowing who it was. Leaving the half filled washing machine abandoned, clothes on the floor, she throws the letter onto the floor rushing up the stairs. The last thing she needed was for him to walk in on her. She made it to the bedroom. Just. Before completely collapsing down the wall in tears.

Strolling into the kitchen,where he'd last seen his wife, he begins to talk before realising she wasn't there. Strange. To make it even more strange the clothes she'd been placing in the washing machine were left in a heap. Not like her. Walking over to the clothes he begins to load up the washing machine when he spots it. #### no. Please no. Abandoning the rest of the clothes, the letter still in his hand, he rushes upstairs, just like she had done, to the bedroom.

"Lisa?" No answer. Trying the door desperately it was locked. She was definitely in there and definitely not letting him in. She'd read it. If he were to be honest with himself he didn't know why he cheated. He was sorry when he admitted it to her and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her again. God knows she'd been through enough without him adding to it. But he couldn't help himself. It was no excuse but there was no excuse. No reason. It just happened. It started out innocent enough but he was too far into it to see what he could loose. In his mind she wouldn't find out and she'd never leave him. He was going to finish it anyway. Why would she find out? But she had and now as he stood attempting to convince his wife to speak to him he realised for the first time what he might be about to loose. Yes he told himself last time he knew what he could loose. But he was lying. He hadn't a bloody clue. It just hit him how much he loved her. He **really** loved her. Why would she stay with him after this? Why would anyone? She was vulnerable as it was without all this. She'd never forgive him for this. He wouldn't forgive her so why did he expect her to do it? For the first time in his marriage it hit home what he was doing to the woman he said he loved.

"Lisa please let me in. I can explain." But he couldn't. He couldn't explain this. No one could. Her reply came full of tears, so much so that it nearly set him off. Her voice was low, as if she'd given up on life.

"No. I can't do this anymore."


	7. Chapter 7

Staring at the dark liquid held in the "Best mum" Mug in her hands she couldn't believe what she was doing. It was difficult to stop her tears but she was managing it, just. She could see the worry in Andrews eyes as she finally looked up. He hadn't sat down but was instead hovering in the doorway. A simple stern look made him change his mind and finally sit across from her. The room was cold, but then the kitchen always was. Maybe it was colder as he knew what was coming. He knew what she was about to say. As much as he hoped he was wrong it was expected.

"I can't do this anymore Andrew. We can't do this."

"Please Lisa. Don't. Don't say it. We can work this out." He was begging her like a child begging for another sweet and he knew in his heart it wasn't going to work. Why had it taken him until now realise just how much he loved her?

"Can we? I've been telling myself that ever since I found out. We can make it through and we could have. But I don't think you really want us too."

"I do of course I do! I love you! Don't you love me anymore?" It was a silly attempt to guilt her into changing her mind, he knew her better than to know that would work.

"Of course I do! That's what makes this so bloody hard! If I didn't love you Andrew this would be so easy. I could just walk away. But I do. I really do. But I can't keep putting myself through this. I'm not one of those woman Andrew. If you really loved me you wouldn't keep hurting me like this. A one night stand you said! That was months ago! You kept seeing even when I was pregnant. If that didn't stop you nothing will." The tears were back at the mere thought of the past few months.

"Please. Don't. It didn't mean anything. It just happened. It's over. Nothing like this will ever happen again."  
"If it really was a one night stand I could believe you. But not now. You told me about the affair then continued to see her for gods sake! Why? Why tell me about it if you weren't going to stop seeing her?!"

He didn't know how to answer her, what could he say? She was blackmailing me? I was scared? Nothing he said to her was going to make a difference anymore, nothing could take away the pain he was constantly causing her. "Is anything I say really going to make it better?"

Her tears stung in her eyes as she shook her head, her words getting stuck in her throat. It was over, they both knew it but he didn't have the guts to say it.

"No..." Before she managed to force the next sentence, the one all married couples dread having to say or here, her kids came running into her mind which just made her tears all the more stronger to the point he rushes over to her and grabs her, desperate.  
"Please don't say it." Shaking her head once more she gulped and tried to force the tears out of her voice. This was the hardest thing she'd ever had to do to the point she couldn't bare to look at him in the eyes, already knowing what she'd see since she'd seen it once before. But there was no going back this time. He'd hurt far more than she'd ever expected from him, there was no forgiving this time.

"I'm so sorry but I have to. It's over Andrew, you know it is. I want you to leave."

"Lisa no!"His hold of her got tighter, fighting it she gets to her feet and finally lets out her anger. She'd bottled up all her true feelings for so long that she just couldn't hold it back any longer. How dare he stand and argue with her after everything he'd put her through?!

"Don't Lisa me Andrew! I just want you to go!"

"What about the kids?!" The #######! Resisting the temptation to slap him she screams back which such hurt that it hit him like ice.

"You should have thought of them when you were shagging some slut!"

"Lisa!"

"No! Not Lisa! You have **no** idea what you've done to me?! You had the bloody cheek to blame me for the miscarriage and Peter been bullied while you obviously cared so much about this family that you spent all your free time with some slut of a nurse from work! Just get the hell out!"

"You can't be serious! You just need time to calm down."

"Not serious?!" Storming over to the counter she grabs her husband car keys and throws them at him. "Is this serious enough for you?! Now get your stuff and leave!"

It was hours later before it felt even slightly calm again, her mum had come round some time ago and was sitting talking to Peter upstairs whilst Duffy was still sat in shock. Of course the kids came home sharp for once to find their father packing his stuff and their mother desperately trying to hide her tears. Duffy sat the kids down and tried her best to explain what was happening but it was anything but easy. Megan started crying, causing Duffy's tears to restart whilst Peter demanded to know why and ran off to ask his father. Choosing to cuddle Megan rather that run after her son she knew she needed to call her mum, it was getting out of hand now, the sound of her sons raised voice could be heard but what he was saying she wasn't sure. As soon as Andrew locked eyes on his eldest he knew he knew, how he wasn't sure but there was no denying that Peter was fully aware that he'd cheated. Maybe he'd guessed by his mothers tears and refusal to give any real reason for the break up or maybe he knew all along, it wasn't that hard to guess. God knows kids watched enough TV to know the hints that an adult was having an affair. Not to mention Duffy's sudden disappearance some months ago, despite her excuses. It didn't help that all the times Kate babysat whilst he was off cheating she didn't hide the fact she suspected it.

"Why dad?! Why?!"

"Peter go back to your mum."

"No! You cheated on her didn't you?! That's why she's flung you out! That's why she left before!"

"Did you mum tell you that?"

"She didn't need to! I'm not stupid!" Coming into the room at last Duffy put her arms around her eldest son and whispered something in his ear before pushing him slightly out of the room, leaving them alone once more. The last thing she wanted was for her kids to know why, not matter what happened between her and Andrew their kids needed both parents.

"Where are you going to go?" Her eyes were fixed on his suitcase, wishing him away already.

"Stevens. I'll come back for everything else. I'll just talk to Pete.." Stepping forward she shook her head.

"No! Don't! He needs time too cool down. We all do. Speak to Megan though, she won't slap you if you go near her." Grabbing his suitcase, not believing his was really happening he attempts once more to change her mind.

"I'm so sorry." Shutting her eyes tight she swallows her tears once more, shaking her head and moving away from him.

"Just leave. Please."


	8. Chapter 8

If she were to be honest with herself that last thing she wanted to do was go to work or even leave the house. Hiding seemed so much easier somehow. It had been a week since she'd flung Andrew out and despite having four shifts since then, and two with Charlie, she was yet to be able to bring herself to tell anyone about it. He knew something was wrong but every time he'd attempted to ask what was wrong she'd find a problem and rush off but she knew she could only run away from him for so long and she needed to tell him before someone from Andrews work did. But it was hard enough coping without people finding out in all and watching her every move. She knew Charlie would be nothing more than supportive but admitting to her what Andrew had done hurt enough without admitting to Charlie of all people. It was easier keeping up this false front but not for much longer, she knew he knew something.

The kids were doing better than expected, like her mother had admitted to reassure her they would, but so far Peter had down right refused to go within ten feet of Andrew. Megan, too young to understand really what happened, had just accepted the situation as normal, even if she had have her wobbly moments where she wanted Andrew home, but Peter was fuming with his dad and nothing Duffy told him made a difference to the point Andrew had accused Duffy of turning the kids against him. Ridiculous! Luckily he'd come round when Megan was out so she didn't have to watch what she said to him. Peter had been in the house but as soon as he saw his father's car pull into the drive he was out the door in seconds. No matter how much she tried to explain that she was doing her best to get Peter to come round, although why she wasn't sure, Andrew didn't believe a word. Needless to say they were not on talking terms right now and since he was staying with some friend, or maybe his mistress she didn't care, Duffy had the kids all the time right now, not that Peter would go to his anyway. Luckily her mum seemed to have no problem looking after the kids, she hardly wanted to rely on Andrew, whilst she was at work but she hadn't a clue that it was due to the fact that she was glad Lisa had finally kicked him out the door. Sitting back watching the pain one person put her daughter through wasn't easy more so when she couldn't say word so she was glad she didn't have to watch that anymore.

Shutting the office door behind him he was determined that he was not letting her leave his department without telling him what was going on. She was actually scaring him now. For over a week he'd been unable to get a word out of her about anything, she was irritable and snappy not to mention at times he swore she looked as if she was about to burst into tears. Something was going on or had happened and despite knowing he was jumping to conclusions he would bet money that Andrew was to blame. No one else seemed to have notice any change in Duffy's behaviour, Max was convinced he was just making things up as he claimed Duffy was perfectly normal with him but then he didn't know her in the same way. It wasn't her actions that convinced him something was wrong but her eyes, she looked lost. Having offered her a cup of tea, which she refused, he sits down next to her but her eyes remained fixed on her hands.

"I don't know why you dragged me in here." Her voice was short, not happy at having nowhere to run.

"It's not like we're rushed off our feet is it? Plus we haven't had a good talk in ages. I thought it would be nice." Her eyes flick up for a moment to stare at him, she knew his game. But she wasn't ready, she didn't know if she ever would be.

"I don't have the energy to talk Charlie." His head falls to one side, his face worried.

"Are you not feeling well?" Her eyes were focussed on the side of the room, anywhere but Charlie, something he'd picked up on pretty quickly.

"Not really."

"Then should you be here?" She couldn't lie to him, he'd see through it if she tried. He already could see through her and she hated him for it.

"It's not like that." Grabbing her hands he squeezes them reassuringly, she flicks her eyes back up to him as she tries her best to stop her tears.

"Talk to me Lisa. I can tell something is wrong. You know you want to talk."

"I don't….I can't." Her eyes may be dry but her voice screamed tears in a way that broke Charlie before he even knew what was wrong.

"Can't?"

"If…If I talk about it, admit it, then it's true and I have to deal with it. I can't do that."

"You're scaring me Lisa." She was trying, badly, to reassure him now but it wasn't working.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to. There's nothing to be scared about."

"Then tell me. You know you will eventually." Smiling slightly at his comment she knew he was right but it didn't help, not really.

"I know I will but it's hard."

"I want to help. What's going on?" Her eyes broke under the pressure, her tears following for what felt like the 100th time this week, is this was divorced did to you? Turned you into a tap?

"I found a letter…Andrew is still seeing that woman. After all he said all his promises…"

"Oh! Duffy." His answer and broken eyes made it all the more worse, this wasn't helping! She raises her voice at him as she shook her head to stop him.

"Don't! Please!" Keeping his own feelings in check, mainly the need to punch her dick of a husband he squeezes her hand once more as she tries to stop crying.

"What are you going to do? Does he know you know?" She lets out a "Ha!" at his question before continuing to explain.

"Oh he knows I know! We're getting a divorce." Her tears weren't stopping; she could control them any longer. "I can't do this anymore. It's not worth the pain" Shaking her head she just wants to hide, cursing herself for ever getting married in the first place but feeling guilty at keeping Charlie in the dark at the same time. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I just couldn't cope with everyone knowing."

"Don't be sorry. I'm not everyone Duffy, you know whatever you tell me doesn't leave this room. Come here." Taking her into a close hug he presses his hands against her back as she sobs, cursing Andrew in his head as he does so. She'd been through enough lately without adding this to the lot. That ass never deserved her. Maybe she was right; maybe she did only marry him because of the kids. He though that the time it was just a jolt reaction to his 'on night stand' but maybe they really were never meant to be. Pulling her closer he kisses her cheek tenderly, wanting to make the pain disappear but all the same knowing he couldn't.


	9. Chapter 9

_Some weeks had passed and It didn't take long for word to around the department that her and Andrew had split up not once she'd removed her wedding ring but as for why they'd split up everyone could only guess. No one had the guts it seemed to simply ask her. To say the rumours were getting on her nerves was an understatement she'd heard everything from Andrew was abusing her to she'd left him for Charlie the latter been the most popular at the moment. It was getting ridiculous! It was only a matter of time before she snapped at one of them, they barely knew her what right did they have to gossip about her marriage? Her mood was short, with most of the staff, and it hadn't gone unnoticed. She was hunched over the desk, obviously doing paperwork, when she came behind her. She simply places a hand on her shoulder to grasp her attention.  
"A word Duffy?" Springing up and round her eyes meet with Eves, this couldn't be good. Her tone told her that much. "In the office?" Normally she'd have left this conversation to Charlie but due to their close relationship, to say the least, she'd decided he wasn't best fit for this job. Right now he was her friend not her boss and to be honest she felt that's where he needed to be. Not to mention the fact he was in more than one of the staffs theory's about the her marriage ending and since she didn't know the truth it was best to take the job herself. _

_Her guard was up that much was obvious to Eve just by the way she'd sat, arms folded with a frustrated look across her face. But she couldn't let this go on._

" _What's this about Eve?" She had no reason to be short with Eve, she was hardly the type to gossip but she couldn't help it._

" _I just felt we could do with a chat Duffy." No answer her eyes fell to the floor instead. She didn't want a chat. Usually this wouldn't be a conversation Eve would have with any of her staff but the rumour mill had gone crazy and she felt she owed it to her to make sure she was okay. There was no point asking Charlie he wouldn't betray Duffy's confidence but more so with the abuse rumours she had to make sure. "I wanted to make sure you were okay. That's all."_

" _I'm fine Eve. I'd be happier if everyone just left me alone and stopped gossiping."  
"I know you're not okay Duffy. I'm not here to find out all the details, it's none of my business, it's just with the rumours as strong as they are I couldn't just leave it. Don't worry I will be speaking with certain staff members about this." Rolling her eyes she didn't see how that would help, anyway she could deal with them herself. _

" _The truth isn't half as exciting as they want it to be." Her voice was bitter, frustrated but her eyes hadn't yet met Eve's. A sudden thought entered her head and her eyes finally shot up. "Charlie had nothing to do with Andrew and me splitting up if that is really what is about Eve!"_

" _It's not! As I said it's none of my business anyway. I just wanted you to know that you know I'm here. Okay? And if you need to speak to someone more professional we can help." Suddenly everything fit into place, realising what this was really about she sighs and shakes her head._

" _Eve Andrew wasn't and has never abused me. Honestly." She pauses not wanting to continue but knowing she had to or Eve would constantly be bringing her in here for a 'chat'. Everyone would find out eventually. "The truth is he was cheating on me. No big drama just a simple asshole."_

 _Sitting in Charlie's office quite a few hours later, head in her hands, she knew she should head home but knowing Andrew was coming round tonight to collect the rest of his stuff was completely putting her off leaving the department. So lost in her thoughts she doesn't hear the door open behind her nor the quiet footsteps of Charlie approaching her._

" _Duffy?"Placing his hands on her shoulders, causing her to jump, he tries again to gain a response from her. "Duffy?"_

" _Oh god Charlie. I didn't hear you come in." Turning around his face is full of worry, filling her with guilt. Rubbing the back of his neck she was worrying him more than he liked to admit right now._

" _Your shift finished an hour ago..." Glancing at the clock she hadn't realised the time but telling him that wouldn't help her. It was best to just lie, despite the fact he seen right through it in an instant. She couldn't lie to save herself._

" _I know. I was just leaving." Getting to her feet she begins to head out the door but he moves to the side, blocking it from her reaching out to her once more._

" _Talk to me Lisa." She simply shakes her head, her eyes lost and attempts to smile._

" _You don't need me crying on your shoulder every day Charlie."_

" _Don't be silly." Moving her backwards he signals towards the seat once more before taking the one next to her. "Has Andrew done something?"_

" _No. But I will see him when I get home." Again something struck her. "Did you get Eve to talk to me today?"_

" _Eve spoke to you? Why? No it had nothing to do with me." His face creased in confusion not understanding why Eve didn't just speak to him._

" _I guess some of the rumours concerned her. Not that they were true as you know." He knew the gossiping was getting to her but as much as he told her it wouldn't last it didn't help. She placed her head in her hands once more, breaking slightly a few tears ran down her cheek. "I'm sick of this Charlie." His heart broke seeing her like this to the point he prayed to a god he didn't believe in that he'd never meet her soon to be ex husband again in fear of what he'd do. Reaching forward whilst moving closer he takes her into his arms to allow her cave under the pressure and simply cry. There was only so much one person could take and she'd had far more than her fair share lately he didn't know how she was still going. A wet patch was quickly growing on his shirt but he didn't notice but his eyes did glance towards the door, realising the blinds were open but he didn't move. Maybe they should see her and maybe they'd realise what they doing to someone who was already cracking without them making her work place insufferable in all._

" _Do you need time off?" The reply was full of tears she was desperately trying to stop and failing._

" _No. I'll go mad been home all day." He wasn't convinced. Not even close._

" _It might do you good, get away from this place for a while." Shaking her head she brakes away._

" _No. I need to be here. I need work." His face was still full of worry and frustration._

" _Okay. Please don't let them get to you." Wiping her tears away she shakes her head once more._

" _It's not them. Not really. It's everything..." Taking her hands into his he squeezes them slightly._

" _I'm here for you. You know that kid?"_


	10. Chapter 10

By now we are in Series 14.

Months had finally passed and at last things seemed to be returning to normal, she'd been promoted to Sister after Eve departed the kids were settled and she had Charlie. It seemed Andrew had finally got the hint that no matter how much pleading, blackmailing or abuse he threw at her she wasn't changing her mind on divorcing him, her mind was set. She'd be lying if he said she hadn't considered taking him back on more than one occasion but she simply couldn't put herself through that pain any longer. It wasn't worth it anymore. To say her mother, and Megan for that matter, were relieved she'd finally left him was a slight understatement not that they said anything but she knew regardless. Megan however had expressed her relief to Charlie on more than one occasion. And he had to admit the more that came out about Andrew the more he agreed.

His own marriage wasn't doing very well either, living in different cities didn't make things any simpler and Baz was hardly easy to please in the first place. He found himself opting to spend more and more time with Duffy and her kids over Baz and Louis which he knew was wrong but it didn't stop him. Of course Baz wasn't aware just how close he got to Duffy recently. She needed him and as for his wife she appeared as if she couldn't care less. If he were to be honest he knew his marriage was quickly ending but neither of them wanted to admit it. Baz was fiercely independent making being married to be bloody difficult where as he found Duffy so easy and natural to be around he didn't have to think about everything he was about to say to her first. She understood him in way Baz simply didn't and maybe that was because he wouldn't let her he didn't know but it simply wasn't working anymore. Neither of them really tried but maybe that was because they knew in the hearts it wasn't going to work and if it hadn't been for Louis he wasn't sure she'd have ever married him in the first place. Duffy's own marriage breakdown had brought him to reality, you can't stay married for the kids it doesn't work.

Walking up her shut off garden he pushes his own worries about Baz out of his mind deciding instead to just take each day as it comes and focus of the now. A second before he was about to hit the doorbell he could hear slightly raised voices, Andrew. A fleeting thought passes that maybe he should leave them but on hearing Duffy's stressed voice once more he changes his mind and rings the bell. The kids were at school leaving the pair alone, never a good idea as they had no reason to watch what they said to each other. It didn't take long for the door to be answered but it wasn't Duffy standing at the other side but instead Andrew.

"Oh I should have guessed it would be you." Before he could ask what he meant by that Andrew had moved from the door frame and added "I guess I best let you in then."

Duffy eventually followed, what kept her he didn't know, her face was flushed and her eyes heavy her eyes avoided Andrews stare instead focussing on Charlie. Something about her look worried him, he wasn't sure why though.

"Is everything okay Duffy?" Rolling her eyes she finally looks towards Andrew and glares.

"I'm guessing you heard us then?" He didn't wish to start up whatever they were fighting over again so replies simply.

"Just a bit..." His plan fails, Andrew unable to bite his tongue any longer throws the whole argument open again.

"It's good you're hear actually. You might be able to clear a few things up." Confusion, it was all over his face but it was fear and anger on Duffy's.

"Excuse me?" Standing between the two men she didn't need this.

"Andrew! Don't! I've already been through this with you."

"No. You can't chuck me out and divorce me for cheating only for me to be told this and keep quiet?!" Duffy;s head falls, know she can;'t keep Andrew from opening his big mouth, unsure how Charlie what take this latest piece of gossip. It was destructive if Baz heard...

"Told what? What is going on?" Andrew couldn't wipe the smile off his face, it was just the piece of 'news' he was waiting for. Something anything to ruin the false goody goody reputation his wife had built up.

"A friend has informed me of the latest gossip in Holby Charlie. I think you'll find it interesting. Apparently ever since a certain Sister of the A&E department has split up with her husband she's got closer and closer of the Charge nurse and now the latest is they've been having an affair." His mouth dropped, that wasn't what he was expecting to hear, at first he didn't even answer but eventually managed a small sentence.

"What nonsense!" But it wasn't was it? It wasn't lies made up by some bored staff member but rather a very close truth. Of course they hadn't gone too far, just kissed each other but it wasn't innocent anymore they both knew where they were headed not that they'd discussed it. He suddenly understood why Duffy refused to budge from standing in between the two men she wasn't going to be able to lie for long, it wasn't in her. Her eyes betrayed her.

"Is it? You took a long time to answer Charlie." His grin grew larger and Duffy's fear did the same. "You see I always knew how close you two were and I was very understanding if I do say so myself but I did have that doubt in the back of my mind that you were more that you both said. But Lisa is a terrible liar aren't you? So I trusted her. But now...I don't believe you both." Duffy suddenly gained some confidence, stepping slightly closer to Andrew still worried he'd start something with Charlie.

"Look Andrew. As I said before I did not cheat on you with Charlie I don't know how many times I've said."  
"Fine. But you can't tell me you're not together now or you wouldn't be standing between us." He leans in too close to his wife, a grin still on his face "See I know you too well Lisa."

Charlie simply couldn't take it anymore he way he was stood at Duffy was threatening, not that he ever thought Andrew would hurt her but he wasn't risking it. Stepping forward at last he gently pushes Duffy out of the way towards the door facing Andrew himself.

"Leave her alone. Haven't you put her through enough? If he really means so much to you then Yes we are together but you are separated, you don't' have any right now to know anything about her life anymore!"

"She's my wife! The mother of MY children! I have EVERY right! Why don't you spend a little more time with your own wife!" Slowly they stood closer and closer together, their voices became more threatening by the second, scaring her.

"Not anymore she's not! Accept it Andrew! Baz has nothing to do with this!"

"Oh doesn't she?! That's convenient! I ought too.." That was enough for her, raising her voice so much without any warning to the point both boys jump she cracks.

" **Boys!** For gods sake! That is **enough!** "


	11. Chapter 11

It took some time for them to eventually convince Andrew to leave but as for convincing him to keep his mouth shut, not a hope in hell. Duffy walks into the living room, two mugs in her hands and passes one to Charlie. She was stressed, that much was obvious never mind upset but their was nothing he could do to help. They'd brought this mess on themselves and had to deal with it. Sighing she sits a seat apart from him, not wishing to be taken off track by his closeness.

"What are we going to do?" Her eyes were firmly fixed on her mug instead of him "He won't keep his mouth shut, you know that." Charlie on the other hand kept his eyes locked on her, saddened by her distance.

"He doesn't have any contact details for her, he can hardly phone her." She knew he was trying to convince himself more than her but it wasn't working. They only had one option here.  
"Don't kid yourself Charlie. There's the phone book and he has contacts. Word of mouth. Do you really think it won't get back to her if he spreads it around?" He knew she was right but he still felt she was overreacting.

"I know I need to speak to her but we have nothing to feel guilty about. We've done nothing wrong." She laughs, a single laugh that's more of a "Ha!"

"Haven't we?!" She's playing with her fingers, biting her bottom lip in some attempt to keep her emotions in check.

"A small kiss is hardly new to us is it? We haven't even discussed this." That was true but it didn't matter in her eyes she was as bad as that slag of a nurse Andrew was sleeping around with.

"Do we need to? We both knew what we were doing, where we were going. Right now if anyone should have the sense not to cheat it's me."  
"I haven't cheated on Baz, we haven't. Don't get me wrong she's going to furious and hurt but it still wasn't cheating.. We didn't do anything." They weren't getting anywhere, sick of going round in circles her hands shoot up exhaustion taking over.

"Regardless of what is and what it's not you need to talk to her before he gets to her." a sudden thought struck her, one he wished hadn't. "Unless of course you don't want anything to happen." His head shot up, not expecting that to come from her lips. Where on earth did she get that idea from? Almost jumping to his feet he ignores the purposely put up barrier she imposed and moves until he is right beside her, taking her hands into his.

"What on earth did you get that idea from? Of course I do! Not going any further than this is killing me." She smiles, relived that she wasn't building herself up for a fall again. Squeezing his hands slightly she rests her hand against his shoulder.

"Then you need to make a trip to see Baz." She hated this, being the "other" woman. How other woman did this all the time was beyond her. The guilt was tearing her apart and she had only kissed him, not more passionately than a friendly kiss too. It didn't matter she wanted more and that was enough to send her guilt chip so to speak into over drive.

By the time the weekend had come around Charlie was at his wife's, asking for a divorce and she had the joy of seeing her ex. What a joyful time they were both having. The kids were upstairs getting ready for a day out with their father. It took a couple of months for Peter to come round and he has by no means forgiven his father but instead was eventually convinced by Duffy to give him a chance. The room was tense, she knew he was going to bring it up and of course he did.  
"Where's lover boy?" Rolling her eyes she wished he'd grow up.

"Don't Andrew. It's not like that. He his still with his wife right now." Glancing around he made sure of the kids hadn't crept down before answering, amused slightly.

"So you are telling me you haven't done _anything_ yet?" her voice was a frustrated whisper, keeping her eyes on the stairs.

"Unlike some people we can keep our feelings in control.. And anyway you are the last person I will discuss my sex life with."

Before he could say another word a rush of footsteps could be heard before Megan burst into the room, her arms flying around Andrew and a slightly unimpressed Peter followed. Glancing towards his son he knew that look well, he didn't want to leave.

"What's that face for? It's your turn to pick what we do today." Peter simply shrugs much preferring the sound of staying home with his mum than been dragged out by his dad who would only try too hard and attempt to buy his affection rather than earn it. He even rather spend the day with Charlie who would simply play the playstation with him . But he didn't wish to upset anyone by admitting that, instead he lies. "I'm just tired."

Creasing her face in concern she steps forward to her son, one hand going to his forehead. "You're not feeling sick are you?" His heart leaps, an excuse. Brilliant. Instead of listing off made up symptoms he just nods, rubbing his head hoping his mother would buy it.

"hmm. Maybe you stay home." Jackpot! Staying silent he keeps at his mums side, his father not buying for one second.

"Lisa! It is my weekend!" Rolling her eyes she places an arm around her son, knowing he was at it too but if he didn't want to go she wasn't going to make him.

"He's not feeling well Andrew. Take Megan out and you can have them both next week, providing he's better." By now Megan had lost all interest in this conversation and was pulling at Andrews trouser leg, begging him to go. It was enough to break his attention and before she knew it her youngest was running to the car, having given her a quick kiss and a "See you later."

As soon as the car was out of slight she caught her son flinging himself on the couch, flicking the tv to cartoons. Turning to face him she places her hands on her hips, keeping a small smile on her lips.

"Next time, just warn me you don't want to go. I won't make you.. Then I can come up with a better excuse."

"You knew?!" She couldn't help but laugh at the shocked expression on her sons face.

"Credit me with some sense Peter. I am a nurse. I can spot a chancer a mile away."


	12. Chapter 12

Well to say Baz didn't take the news well was something of an understatement but not something she didn't expect. You'd have to be very trusting or very stupid not to at least consider or worry about Charlie's relationship with Duffy, it wasn't her husband she trusted either. No it was Duffy she placed her trust in and as much as she hated her right now for stealing her husband she hadn't really done anything wrong. Their marriage was dead from the off set and something they never should have done, they should have divorced the moment he decided to stay in Holby over moving with her and Louis. If that was a massive warning bell then nothing was. They lived completely separate lives bar the odd weekend visit and phone call. They both wanted and deserve better than a half assed marriage. Not to mention part of her felt he always cared more for Duffy over herself, they had a bond and understanding that no one else could match. Not Baz herself nor Andrew so maybe they were best for each other. Still it didn't take the pain away did it? It didn't make in any easier either. Maybe a large reason their marriage failed was due to the fact he was secretly putting Duffy before Baz. She had no way of really knowing and it wasn't going to help either. Well that was entirely true there was someone she could talk to.

She hadn't seen Charlie since he got back from seeing Baz the other day which was beginning to worry her. Maybe he had decided he wanted to give his marriage another chance and she could hardly blame her. Who would want to be tangled up in her mess of a life right now? A difficult ex, full time job and two kids that would always come first. She hardly had time for a new relationship right now more so when she had so much to lose if it went wrong. Shaking her head she tries to get her mind off Charlie and back onto the overflowing pile of ironing in front of her but it wasn't to be as not five minutes later the sound of her doorbell echoes through the house.

Abandoning all hope of getting the housework done she heads of the door telling herself it will be someone selling something or worse her mother and not who she wanted to be behind the door. But she was wrong on both accounts it was someone she hoped she wouldn't hear from but deep down knew it was likely.

"Baz?" Her face was some picture and she had to admit that pleased her but what certainly didn't please her was that the woman standing in front of her and still barely aged. It wasn't something she'd really noticed last time she'd seen her but that was at her wedding so she hadn't cared. But now standing before a nearly make-up free Duffy she definitely noticed.

"Hello Lisa." her face changed on her using her given name something Baz knew all to well she didn't like. "May we talk?" Without giving an answer she simply moves from the door frame allowing her inside her home.

Having refused the offer of tea of coffee she knew was out of politeness rather than Duffy having an desire to really talk to Baz they both headed towards the living room. Her house was mostly as Baz expected, a typical family home but a fair bit tidier than she pictured. Duffy was the first to break the silence.

"I'm not going to ask why you're here but I don't know what you have been told so you are going to have to start."

"I don't know where to start. I can't say it's a total shock to be truthful, not from him. How long has this been going on?" Sighing she had a horrible feeling Charlie and Baz had barley spoken at all over the weekend.

"Nothing is going on Baz. Don't get me wrong that doesn't mean I don't want it to but I'm half way through my own messy divorce I'm hardly going to start an affair." Rolling her eyes she wasn't sure if she believed that right now.

"Okay if you say so. How long have you wanted this to happen?" Worry passed over her eyes she wasn't sure she could admit that to herself never mind his soon to be ex wife.

"Do you really think that it's going to help you knowing that?" Shrugging she knew it wouldn't but that didn't stop the need to know.

"I don't know. Maybe not but I have to know." Shaking her head she'd been in Baz's shoes and it made her feel bloody awful knowing she had caused this pain in someone else.

"I won't Baz. I can tell you that. I did the same to Andrew. I had to know how long his affair had been going on. It only hurt more. I wish I didn't know." She laughed rolling her eyes herself now, needing her hurt her she spat her answer.

"Don't bother with that. You married for your kids sake, not love. What do you know about how I'm feeling." hiding her hurt more at the fact Charlie had obviously told her that she keeps composed and replies simply.

"Digs will get us nowhere."

"You have no idea how many people have asked how I could be okay with Charlie's friendship with you and I'm going to be honest I never trusted him. He cheated before it was you I trusted, I never thought you would let yourself be the other woman." Her eyes broke despite desperately trying to look composed,, she wished she knew exactly what Charlie had told his wife. But it obviously wasn't very much.

"We haven't done anything Baz. I told you that already. I am not the other woman. " Scoffing she couldn't stand this innocent act she liked to play any longer.  
"Don't kid yourself. You may not have slept with him, I believe you there and yes our marriage was dying but you are still the other woman. The catalyst if you'd rather. Just please stop acting all innocent Lisa, I know it's not you." Caving at last she couldn't sit and take her digs and false impression of her any longer.

"No I wouldn't rather! I am not claiming I am innocent in this, god knows that's not true but neither are you. Where have you been? Did you ever love him? I mean really love him. I know you too remember, he was just a toy for you to play with in the beginning did it ever really change?" Getting quickly to her feet as does the woman across from her all politeness was gone.

"B*tch! What do you know about my relationship with him?!" Quickly composing herself she opens the living room door, ignoring the soft knocking coming from the front door.

"Most likely as much as you know about mine with Andrew. This isn't getting either of us anywhere. I think you should leave."

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you?" The knocking got significantly louder "Aren't you going to answer that? Or is it another lover you've got on the go?"

"Grow up Baz. I know you're hurt but grow up and act your age for once." she could hear her footsteps behind her as she heads to answer the door and couldn't help but hope that it wasn't Andrew on the either side of the door. That would be all she needed right now.

Thankfully it wasn't her ex but instead Charlie, which she wasn't sure was much better. Confusion filled his face at seeing Baz standing beside Duffy but it was quickly replaced with worry.

"What's going on?" Smiling she enjoys seeing the worry on his face.

"Don't worry I just came for a little chat with your mistress." Cracking completely she quickly turns to face her raising her voice at last.

"That's enough Baz. Just get out!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Storming back into the living room she left Charlie to shut the front door and follow her sheepishly through. To say she was furious was an understatement right now and he knew it. Of course he'd seen her angry numerous times over the past 15 years he'd known her. She was barely able to look at him instead she kept her eyes fixed towards the window, speaking through gritted teeth.

"I'm guessing your visit went bloody well then." Following her around the room he refused to let her put the distance between them, instead grabbing her shoulders forcing her to face him.  
"Lisa, I had no idea she would come here. Honestly I didn't. I'm sorry I never meant for that to happen." Struggling in his hold she refused to be softened by his closeness, not backing down that easily.

"Don't! You could have phoned me Charlie! I don't even know what you told her. How was I supposed to deal with her when I hadn't a clue what you'd said?" Struggling further she eventually succeeds and breaks free of his hold moving across the room as soon as she does but he only follows her.

"Please. I'm sorry. You must know I didn't want this to happen!" Catching her again he once more places his hands upon her shoulders stopping her in her tracks. "Stay still, I'm not chasing you around the room." Sighing she still refuses to meet his glance not trusting her emotions.

"No I don't know because you didn't tell me! For all I knew you'd decided to give it another shot with her!" Disgust filled his eyes at the mere suggestion of it. Where on earth did she get that from? He tightens his grip on her, despite her protests.

"Why on earth would I decide that?" No answer, tears begin to form in her eyes causing the feeling of panic in his stomach to double. "Lisa?" Still no answer she only struggles in his hold but he refuses to let her run off as he knows she wants to.

"Please you must know it's you." Finally she manages to look up, tears still in her eyes

"I don't know that Charlie. You've been back home for days and not come near me. What am I expected to think?" Moving is hold to completely around her he ushers her into an embrace, guilt eating him up.

"'I'm sorry. I didn't wish to upset you any further with tales of Baz." His eyes broke at the sight of her hurt " It's always been you Lisa. Baz knows that, that's why she's so angry. I love you Lisa, always have." Crumble. It's the only apt description of her reaction to those words. She simple crumbles into his hold. The worry and tension that she'd managed to build up over the past few days simply melted away as she finally gives into his hold.

It was some time later whilst she was slowly nursing the wine in her hand that her face changed from relaxed back to worried. The kids were asleep and she'd finally calmed down over the events of the day or rather the drama what on earth was she worried about now?

"Duffy?" her eyes shoot up to him as if she'd been reminded she wasn't alone in the room.

"What about my mother?" Confusion. Complete confusion. Didn't he understand?

"What about her?" He wasn't following in the slightest with this one.

"We will need to tell her..." Well that did nothing, he looked more confused than before. Men!

So.?" He liked Kate, he was really failing to see how this was an issue.

"So? She's difficult Charlie." Smiling he really wasn't following her.

"I get on well with your mum."Sighing she really was going to have to spell it out to him wasn't she?

"As a friend of mine. You seen how she treated Andrew all these years."

"Yes and you seen how he treated you. After everything he put you through I don't blame her in the slightest."

"Okay, fair point. But what about Paul? She hated him too." Laughing he didn't blame her once more.

"We all hated Paul. You didn't even like Paul." Smiling now herself she attempted to defend her ex. Badly.

"He wasn't that bad!" Rolling his eyes he wasn't fond of Paul at all but she'd dated worse.

"He was boring, rude and controlling. How is that not that bad?" tutting she glances away from his laughing.

"Okay I don't like this conversation any longer. Not if your just going to point out how bad my taste in men is."

"I didn't say that!" Outraged at his blatant lie she shoves her glass onto the floor, laughing.

"Yes you did" Smiling he simply shakes his head.

"Did not! You have very good taste in men,if I do say so myself." Laughing still she rolls her eyes at his obvious referral to himself..

"I didn't mean you!" Putting his own glass down now he loved seeing her so naturally happy.

"I should hope not. I'd be very offended." Shrugging she ponders that thought, winding him up.

"Then again..." Faking offence he gasps turning his head away from her plastering a look of hurt on his face, much to her amusement.

"Cheek!" Giggling she moves forward despite his protests due to the deep offence she caused him and plants a kiss on his lips.

"You'll need to do better than that." Giggling more she leans in closer, kissing him once more with more passion, this time he didn't answer with words but instead with taking her in his arms returning the kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14- Final Chapter**

Twisting her long golden hair round his finger, the other hand around her back his hand resting on her shoulder, he smiles still not quite believing he was here. Taking in the early morning sunshine coming in through the window as she still slept in his arms. Her children had taken to the new relationship rather more well than expected. Peter had been a fair bit off with him in the beginning but he had a strong suspicion that was more out fear of him hurting his mum rather than any protest to the relationship. Of course they chose to move slowly for each others sake as well as the children's. As for her mothers reaction that was still to be revealed but they'd know soon as it seemed it was on today's to do list. Unless Duffy backed out once more. It was getting a bit ridiculous and despite him warning her that the kids had known for weeks and were bound to drop them in it sooner or later. Not to mention if Kate turned up early one morning unexpectedly when he'd stayed over how would she explain it? Or worse if Andrew bumped into her and brought it up like he was bound to. What he simply didn't understand was her mum had never approved of anyone she'd dated and she couldn't bare her to disprove of Charlie not when he made her happier than anyone else ever had. Still if Kate found out about their relationship from anyone else she'd never forgive her nor would she ever hear the end of it. Unbeknown to Charlie she had no option to back out as she'd already invited her mother over for 10am when she knew he'd still be here. It was a rare day where they both shared a Saturday off and despite the fact she'd rather spend it doing something with the kids she was going to have to get it over with. Plus it was Andrews weekend so he'd be round at about 9am to collect the pair. Still they'd have the afternoon together. Hopefully.

Not too long later the silence of the house was completely gone as the normal morning chaos ascended over the house. Charlie was attempting to help Megan find her shoes that she lost last week since she'd refused point blank to wear any others that Duffy had attempted to give her whilst Duffy was still trying to convince Peter to get dressed. Andrew was due to arrive in around five minutes and right now there wasn't a hope the kids would be ready. Rubbing her forehead in frustration she was just about to lose her cool with Peter, who had only just gone upstairs to get dressed, as the front door goes signalling that her ex was here already.

"Dammit!" Walking towards the door she shouts up the stairs to her frustrating children "You two better be ready!" before answering the door to her on time ex, for once. "Andrew come in." He smiles noticing her obvious annoyance at what he guessed was the kids.

"On slow mode today are they?" She lets out a single laugh whilst rolling her eyes.

"Slow mode? That two are on stop mode." Showing him into the living room that not too long ago was his he laughs.

"Ah. Thanks for the warning."

"Good luck is all I'll say." Regardless of how much things had changed she still found it awkward to stand and have a conversation with him. Someone she used to love, had kids with married was now an acquaintance. Someone she only spoke to for the sake of her kids."I best go chase them up."

Having finally got the kids moving and out the door with their father she allows herself that much needed cup of coffee before she had the joy of dealing with her mother. Charlie was still coolly confident that Kate would take the news well whilst Duffy had wound herself up so much about it that he knew that's why she wasn't sleeping. He let his hand rest on her shoulder just as the door went, half an hour early, and he could feel the instant change in her. She completely stiffened up.

"I'll get it.." Smiling he ignored the concern on her face. "You finish your coffee." Before she could protest as he knew she was about it he quickly leaves the room. Finding her voice at last she calls after him, knowing what he was doing "Charlie!"

Reaching the door he warmly greets Kate despite the obvious confusion appearing across her face. "Morning Kate." Slowly walking in the door that wasn't who she expected to see this early answering her daughters door but then Lisa and Charlie's relationship or whatever you wanted to call it always alluded her.

"Morning Charlie. You're round early." Choosing to ignore her prodding her instead directs her to where Lisa was still drinking coffee.

"Morning mum." getting to her feet her smile was nervous, something Kate picked up on instantly. " Coffee?"

"No thanks..." Raising one eyebrow she looks at the pair in front of her "What's going on?" Duffy couldn't help but consider playing the dumb card but she knew by the look on her mothers face it wasn't worth it.

"Nothing is _going on_. We just have something we'd like to tell you." One thing instantly popped into her mind, she only hoped she was wrong.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Outraged was the best way to describe the look that instantly took over Duffy's face on hearing those words.

"Of course not1 Don't be ridiculous. What I'm trying to tell you is Charlie and me are..." words disappeared. Nothing. She had nothing.

"Are? Are what? Together?" Hopeful was the only way Charlie could describe Kate's tone of voice on saying those words. But as for Duffy's voice it seemed to have been taken away so it was left to him to confirm it.

"Yes." The biggest grin came over Kate's face as she flung her hands into the air.  
"Oh finally!" Shock. Complete shock consumed Duffy as Charlie silently stood beside her grinning. He was right.

"Excuse me?" Sitting down now across from where her daughter had been sat she folds her arms, still smiling.

"I've wanted you two together since the day I met Charlie. More so when you got back with that deadbeat ex husband of yours." He was laughing now delighted that his like of Kate had been proved to be in good faith.

"Mother!" Shrugging she plays innocent. She never liked Andrew, never pretended to either. Why pretend now?

"What?! The only man that ever treated you right is standing right beside you. Where he always has been." Putting his arm around her finally he gives her a soft kiss on the cheek.

"See told you she'd be happy."


End file.
